Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soundboard acoustic transducer used in pianos, electronic musical instruments, and other acoustic signal generating devices and configured to generate musical instrument sounds by causing a soundboard to be vibrated by means of a vibrator.
Description of Related Art
As described in the following Patent Literatures 1 and 2, soundboard acoustic transducers are known. In the disclosed soundboard acoustic transducers, an acoustic transducer is installed on a soundboard of pianos, electronic musical instruments, and so on, and the acoustic transducer is driven by a musical instrument sound signal, whereby musical instrument sounds by vibration of the soundboard can be heard. In the soundboard acoustic transducer described in the Patent Literature 2, speakers are additionally provided, and musical instrument sounds are generated from the speakers in addition to those generated by the vibration of the soundboard.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-04-500735
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent No. 4735662